


A Snowballs Chance in Hell

by I_rely_on_you



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rely_on_you/pseuds/I_rely_on_you
Summary: Do you think Farah Dowling would be the kind of person to participate in a snowball fight? No? Me neither ;-)
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	A Snowballs Chance in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Very short but sweet. Thank you very much Faytalepsy for this wonderful idea.  
> Be sure to drop by my tumblr and let me know what you thought. You can find me as I-rely-on-you on there.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Happy reading!

Sitting at her desk grading papers, Farah got distracted by sunlight starting to filter through the clouds and into her classroom. 

It was starting to get sunny outside she noticed. Having forgotten how long it was she had been sitting here she looked at her watch and marvelled at the time. 

Had it really already been 5 hours since she got here? 

Her night had been a short one. Having woken up from a nightmare shortly after 3 am the mind fairy hadn’t even bothered trying going back to sleep. She knew it was futile. 

She had had this reoccurring dream for three nights now and it was starting to annoy her. 

Thinking it would be better to be doing something useful with her time instead of tossing and turning the whole night, she gave up on sleep altogether. 

She had first ventured into her office, to collect some papers and then set out to one of her favourite rooms of the old building. 

This room has always had a calming effect on her and nobody would try to look for her here. 

Suddenly a loud slam startled the headmistress out of her revery. 

Looking behind her she noticed a fresh blob of snow sliding down the pane of the almost floor length window. 

Rolling her eyes, knowing only one person would be childish and brave enough to throw a snowball at her window, the woman got up to take a look outside. 

Confirming her suspicions her gaze fell upon her headmaster in chief, already bending down to form another ball. 

Rightening himself again, the man proceeded to throw the next ball, hitting the windowsill. 

That made Farah smirk. She knew he had missed on purpose because he was a fantastic shot. Be it anything ranging from archery to throwing stones into a pond to make them skip. He almost never missed. 

Smiling the specialist waved at her beckoning her to get down to the garden. 

Shaking her head Farah grinned at his childishness. 

Deciding it was high time she took a break anyway she turned away from the window, grabbed her coat off the hanger and proceeded to leave behind her work in search of her friend. 

It didn’t take her long to walk the familiar route through the school. 

She greeted students walking past and smiled at Ben who she saw tending to some of the flowers in the main hall. 

Upon reaching the door leading to the part of the garden she had seen Saul in, she pulled her coat a little tighter around herself and stepped into the freezing cold outside. 

Closing the door quickly behind her, as to not let any of the cold inside to hurt Bens flowers she turned around rather swiftly, fully expecting to find Saul standing nearby. 

But he wasn’t. 

He was nowhere to be found actually. It confused her seeing as it had been him trying to get her to meet him out here. 

Stepping off of the little terrace leading to the snow covered grass behind the school Farah wondered where her specialist had sneaked off to all of the sudden. 

Stopping abruptly the mind fairy felt a sharp pain at her back and turned around very slowly to find her second in command standing there, looking not at all sheepish while pressing another snowball with his hands. 

Playing with the ball in his hands a little, the man before her asked smugly “Farah, glad you could join me on such short notice! You up for a little snowball fight on this bright and beautiful day?” 

Glaring at him a little through the locks of hair that had gotten knocked loose by the wind, Farah pretended to ponder the idea. 

Settling on a logical response she wondered, “Don’t you have classes to teach Headmaster Silva?” 

The question made him smile even wider. 

Throwing the snowball into the air and catching it with his other hand he said “Gave them the rest of the day off.” 

The grin on his lips was positively mischievous making her wonder for exactly how long he had been waiting out here biding his time. “Do you really think you’d be up to the challenge Silva?” she gave back grinning slightly. 

His answer was another snowball in her direction hitting her square in the stomach. 

Not even flinching, having fully expected him to throw another ball, she wiped the crushed snow off of her coat with the back of her hand. Picking up her head slowly to level him with a sharp smirk of her own, her eyes started to glow in that silvery hue of white that always accompanied her powers coming to life. 

Sauls eyes in turn widened a fraction and he stammered “Not fair Farah! No powers!” 

Now it was her turn to smile impishly back at him. “Where would be the fun in that?” she gave back full on showing teeth now. 

With a lift of a finger, a movement so inconsequential to the untrained eye, she made a small motion in his direction. 

Sensing what was coming, Saul looked up only to let out a small gasp. 

Before he could even try to react, the snow at this side of the roof above him proceeded to fall off of the ledge, burying him under a small avalanche of ice cold fluff. 

Being satisfied with having gotten her revenge, Farah turned on her heel and took off briskly into the direction of the greenhouse, not saying another word. 

She could hear her partner sputtering as he was crawling out from beneath the mountain of snow. 

“Oh you’re on Farah!” he yelled after her, mirth clear in his voice. 

With this the mind fairy giggled to herself and quickened her steps even further. 

fin

I'd love to find out what you thought, so maybe drop me a comment and/or some kudos :-)


End file.
